L'effet papillon
by Abbym0
Summary: Lorsque Castiel est absorbé par une lecture, Dean veut à tout prix en connaître la nature. Seulement, le sujet de celle-ci va ouvrir une nouvelle voie entre les deux hommes…


**Hey everybody !**

 **Juste, excusez-moi pour le résumé archi-pourrit mais après plus d'une demi-heure de casse-tête j'ai fini par simplement laisser ça.**

 **Bref, tout le monde sait que Dean n'est pas très bavard sur ses sentiments, à part peut-être avec Sam et parfois -rarement- avec Castiel.**

 **Seulement en revisionnant l'épisode 8 de la saison 9 lorsqu'il raconte ce que représente le sexe pour lui dans son groupe de chasteté -scène assez comique- je me suis rendue compte qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir aux autres et ça m'a donné l'idée de cet OS.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Sam est parti interroger les proches de la nouvelle victime d'un monstre/tueur en série laissant Dean faire des recherches au bunker avec Castiel qui est de passage.

Un long soupir se fait entendre suivi du bruit sourd d'un gros livre que l'on ferme. L'aîné des Winchester passe une main sur son visage, épuisé par cette lecture peu fructueuse. Il lève les yeux sur l'ange qui est en face de lui, en train de déchiffrer un manuscrit en plissant les yeux.

« -Cas ? »

Aucune réponse. L'ange est toujours concentré sur cette feuille de papier qui semble avoir bon nombre de centenaires, remplie de hiéroglyphes indéchiffrables. L'être d'éther passe brièvement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de laisser sa tête reposer sur sa main pour se rapprocher un peu plus du texte.

« -Castiel ? » prononce Dean encore plus doucement comme si lui-même ne voulait pas le déconcentrer malgré le fait qu'il veut savoir si ses recherches sont plus riches que les siennes.

Le chasseur se lève alors de sa chaise et lentement se glisse dans le dos de l'ange pour voir par dessus son épaule. Impossible de comprendre ce qu'il lit, c'est une langue probablement morte et enterrée depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant il reste ici, caché derrière lui fixant ces étranges symboles ressemblant à des lettres sans en être, paraissant toutes semblables entre elles.

Castiel sent un souffle chaud derrière lui qui le sort de sa lecture. Il tourne lentement la tête et découvre un Dean pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage qui se recule aussitôt de trois pas, se rendant compte qu'il a lui-même brisé son espace personnel.

« -Tu… Tu ne m'entendais pas quand je t'appelais alors je voulais voir ce qui t'absorbait tant. » se justifie-t-il.

« -C'est du pamphylien, une langue parlée en Asie Mineur bien avant la naissance du Christ. » répond-il.

« -Et c'est intéressant ? »

« -Oui, très. »

« -De quoi ça parle ? »

« -De rien qui ne peut nous avancer pour l'enquête. » avoue-t-il.

« -Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question. » note Dean.

« -C'est… C'est un manuscrit qui parle de choses de la vie. » en fuyant inhabituellement son regard.

« -Comme quoi ? Allez dis-moi, t'arrivais pas à décrocher les yeux du texte, c'est que ça doit être important. »

« -Ça… Parle d'amour. » confie Castiel, baissant les yeux et rougissant comme s'il avait dit une bêtise.

« -Je vois. » fais l'aîné des Winchester en souriant face à l'ange qui semble avoir honte de sa lecture « Tu sais que ce n'est pas un gros mot Cas ? T'as le droit d'en parler hein. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » demande Dean, conciliant face à cet ange qui semble se poser des questions.

« -Je ne peux pas parler de ça avec toi Dean. »

« -Et pourquoi ça ? »

« -Parce que tu dis toujours que ces choses là, les sentiments, _c'est pas ton truc_ et que tu préfères ne pas en parler. »

La chasseur sourit et pose un regard attendri sur l'être céleste.

« -Mais là je te demande d'en parler. »

« -Très bien… Je me demande si un ange peut ressentir un amour autre que fraternel ou que celui qu'il éprouve pour son créateur. » énonce Castiel en détournant les yeux.

« -En clair tu te demandes si tu peux aimer une personne d'amour passionnel ? » reformule Dean amusé par la situation.

« -Je… Euh… Oui c'est ça. »

Le chasseur s'assoie sur la table, non loin de son ami.

« -Tu veux que je te donne ma définition de l'amour ? » ose Dean.

« -Ça pourrait m'éclairer en effet. »

« -Pour moi l'amour c'est quand on tient suffisamment à une personne pour tout lui pardonner, même ses pires erreurs et qu'on sera toujours à ses côtés dans tous ses combats. Mais ça c'est valables pour tous les genres d'amour. » remarque-t-il pour lui même « Ce qui différencie l'amour amoureux des autres amours c'est ce sentiment profond de tendresse à l'égard de l'être aimé et le besoin de proximité avec celui-ci. Quand on est amoureux on est toujours en manque de celui qu'on aime, on a toujours besoin de le sentir près de nous ou sinon on étouffe. Il y a aussi toutes ces petites sensations que l'on ressent lorsque la personne que l'on aime est près de nous comme le cœur qui bat plus vite, plus fort jusqu'à qu'on ai l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque. Parfois à l'inverse ça nous coupe le souffle et on arrête de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il y a les papillons aussi… »

« -Les papillons ? » demande Castiel dubitatif.

« -Oui, cette sensation d'avoir des dizaines de papillons qui font battre leurs ailes au creux de ton ventre. »

« -Ça ne semble pas très agréable d'aimer. » constate l'ange.

« -Pourtant ça l'est. » ajoute Dean en posant un doux regard sur son vis-à-vis.

Quelques secondes s'installent où un léger silence plane dans le bunker. Comme à son habitude Dean s'accroche aux yeux océans de Castiel, son point d'ancrage, tandis que l'ange semble chercher des réponses dans les profondeurs jades de Dean.

« -Et si je suis capable d'éprouver de l'amour, comment savoir si l'autre personne, celle que j'aime, éprouve les mêmes sentiments ? »

« -Il y a plusieurs manières. Tu peux te renseigner auprès de l'entourage de la personne, ça c'est la manière subtile. Après plus simplement, tu avoues directement tes sentiments à la personne concernée. Et parfois c'est tout simplement une évidence, sans se le dire deux personnes savent qu'elles s'aiment.

Nouveau silence, nouveaux regards, nouvelles interrogations, nouvelles réponses.

« -Dean… ? »

« -Oui ? »

« -Je… Je ne sais pas comment faire. » lui confesse l'ange.

« -Je vais t'apprendre. » concède le chasseur.

Dean descend de la table sur laquelle il était perché et prend la main de Castiel pour qu'il se lève. L'humain sourit, amusé par l'ignorance de l'ange qui reste maladroit.

Il approche son visage de celui du sien. Il ne recule pas, sans aucune appréhension, toute confiance placée en l'humain qui presse doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Dans un automatisme qu'il ne comprend pas, l'être d'éther répond à l'appel d'amour lancé par le chasseur, s'agrippant à ses bras pour ne pas perdre pied. Voyant que qu'il n'est pas reste, Dean dépose de nouveaux baiser, sentant son cœur s'accélérer à mesure que ses gestes progressent.

Mais il finit par s'éloigner, sentant que son palpitant pourrait exploser à tout moment tant il bat à tout rompre.

« -Dean… ? »

« -Oui ? »

« -Comment fait-on sortir les papillons ? » demande l'ange, très sérieux en portant ses mains sur son ventre.

Le chasseur sourit de la bêtise de son ange et l'embrasse à nouveau, sentant son corps se liquéfier par cet être dont l'ignorance est si troublante.

« -Ça ne les a pas enlevé, au contraire. » constate de nouveau Castiel.

L'homme soupire, se demandant ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire pour que cet imbécile amoureux comprenne que ses papillons ne partirons jamais.

Parce qu'il lui appartient maintenant et fera tout pour jamais ça ne se produise.


End file.
